The Irritated Historian: Summary One
So when I was first given the task to record these peoples "achievements," they (being a Genasi named Tagan-Sai, a Gnome called Raeya Farfellow and a Drow known as Fenyx Vlyndrael) had been given the task of escorting the priestess, Juliette Pureray, to the nearby Pine-eyre Tribal Grounds to qualm the growing animosity between this shifter village and the town of Pelandra. Sounds easy, no? Well come to find out that the reason for all the trouble between the two peoples were kobold in this temple (The Temple of the Stars) and miraculously they managed to wipe them out, solving the conflict between the village and city. Mission success right? Not quite. You see, this was the beginning of the snowball effect that would become their never ending swath of problems. You see the priestess the others were supposed to escort, vanished. As of now her location has yet to be discovered. She's probably dead though. After spending some time in the village, taking care of a few loose ends like telling this guy his son was dead in the temple, they returned to Pelandra. Funny thing is that the dwarf they met outside the temple, one Thoriden Ironhammer, had joined them with his own goals and upon returning to Peandra, was making plans to go find Juliette when well he was kidnapped (I've heard something about a missed session being partly to blame, but I have no idea what that is supposed to mean). Anyway you see, the others in the group did something they were warned not to do. Remember those Kobold? Well, they were guarding green dragon eggs. Of the four that were there, one was hatched, one was destroyed (by that idiot dwarf) and the other two were taken by the adventurers. One of the two eggs disappeared before they even returned to the city. Now on their first night back, the others tried to sell off the egg, well the deal went south, a warehouse got burned down and to top it off the dragon hatched and in the middle of the night the dwarf was kidnapped and tortured. Fun! Now here's where things just get rediculous. To save him, his new friends decided to start up a riot as a distraction. Surprisingly, the distraction worked, and the dwarf was saved, but not with out half the town being burned down and thrown into a civil war. You heard me right. The town that they risked their lives to save from going to war with a neighboring village, they threw into a civil war, but more on that later, because they did the dick-ish thing and teleported MILES away to the city that governed the providence they were in, the city of Peloshe. Well they told the duke that resided there, Duke Matthew Faindelar III, about what happened (mostly) and he tasked them with returning to Pelandra to fix the crap they caused. The adventurers agreed of course, and so began their second quest ever! Oh and the assassin drow got a cursed evil blade. They then set out on their journey back to Pelandra. But of course they got distracted on their way north and had to deal with goblins. After some skirmishes they managed to strike a deal with the heathens and went to take out a crazy wizard named Milikampus. And you know what? Success! They killed him, destroyed his tower and one of them (the Kobold that stupidly believes she's a dragon, Meesah) took his familiar as their own. They were then able to leave the forest (after some elf and werewolf problems, no fighting just things that were there) and eventually reached the next town, Koji. They... didn't even get a day to relax before two young white dragons showed up and started wrecking everything. They were able to kill one, but the other that was SUPPOSED to be taken care of on the other side of the town showed up and as dumbfoundingly impressive they had been to this point, even they couldn't fight two dragons like that! So one of the members of the group sacrificed themselves (the Dragonborn Kalev), and went back with the dragon to it's den. After all that they weren't going to let him be another Juliette, so they got healed up and prepared to go on a rescue mission. Surprisingly noble of them considering their past accoplishments. It took a little time but they managed to get to the dragon's lair and made their way into, guess what? Another temple. This was the sister temple to the first and one of three in a set, The Temple of Winter. Once inside the Adventurers eventually found the dragon and barely managed to kill it without casualties. And wouldn't you know, the rescue mission became another Juliette. See there was this Eladrin wizard, that did SOMETHING with their kidnapped ally and they don't know what happened to him yet. He's probably dead too though. This wizard even raised that crazy Millekampus that was killed earlier, completely invalidating most of what they had accomplished for the goblins. Well a bunch of chaos happened after that and he summoned TONS of dragons, forcing them to flee. In a astondingly surprising turn of events, they were saved by metallic dragons and returned to Koji, having failed to save their friend and now under new orders to return to the Duke and tell him about the Eladrin wizard, who is apparently an enemy of the state. Before the group could even leave Koji though, that night, werewolves tried to kidnap the gnome bard. Through a lot of luck they managed to kill of them and save her. You'd think Avandra must look upon them with great care, but you'd be wrong. Keep reading, you'll find out why. Well after that the journey back to Peloshe occured without a hitch. So the Duke changed the quest, from returning to Pelandra to escorting his nephew, Rill, to Pelandra so he could take control of it, seeing as our fair adventurers had caused the death of the governor Hubblekin, and this REALLY important prophet was going with them, cause you know, they're just so good with people. Much of the party was spilt up by the Duke or other circumstances and I'd tell you about them, but I am still trying to organize that information and will stick to the Genasi. So with the third quest (?) underway, they (now being a grey child, Oné, a vampire, Dovan, and another Dragonborn, Bardrix) all got ready to leave when... the gnome bard ran away. Her location was found but so began the chase after her because the Genasi was ordered to protect her by his "boss." On their way back towards Koji though turns out that the fight with the werewolves earlier hadn't worked out so well (I could have told you that. Oh wait, I am) and the Drow was now a werewolf (possibly the Gnome as well). That issue was taken care of, but upon returning to Koji... hey guess what another civil war. It seems that because they killed one of the head werewolves (he was in that group of them that tried to kidnap the gnome) didn't really like that and attacked the city, turning many of the residents into werewolves. Those that were werewolves and those that weren't, were fighting for control of the city. Surprisingly the Drow single handedly challenged the leader and solved that problem, but left so quickly that who knows how well things are under control there. The only other notable things that happened during the trip was they had to go to this one town that got BLOWN UP and had to fight undead, and that they almost lost Rill. Told you they were good with people. Eventually they reached a mage city and were able to teleport back into Pelandra, causing them to now be ahead of the gnome they were chasing. But things can never be easy for adventurers of their caliber and the town was devastated, not by the civil war that was caused so long ago, but by more undead, so so many undead. The escort mission for the Duke's nephew still wasn't finished since, you know, Pelandra was a literal walking death trap. The group went about trying to help what townspeople were left. This was where this very odd bug person came in. Now with his help, they managed to find out some rather helpful information, but at the same time, that REALLY important prophet decided to leave and disappear after telling them that the third temple in the set, the Temple of Yellow Strings, was in danger of being opened and that if it was opened it would cause heavenly destruction over a good portion of the continent. (They are so good with people! That's what? The fifth person they've lost? She's probably dead now though.) Unable to go after her, they used what information had been found out earlier to open up a secret passage under the church. Too bad it was a one way trip and they had to find another entrance for the townspeople to take shelter in. (Let me tell you this. They now hate Oozes.) After the townspeople were secured they left to take care of the root of the problem at the place were this all started, the Temple of the Stars. Talk about running in circles! Well they got to the temple and stopped the man that was causing the plague of zombies. The same guy who was sent to the temple to take care of his dead son. (Hooray for being the indirect reason to a mini zombie apocalypse!) No time to rest though, as they were chased out by one of the contributing problems of the zombies, the evil primal spirit of decay and carrion, Gnaw. Through some major magic he was bound into a scarecrow and was defeated by sending it to a different plane. Later it was learned that they screwed the world over because though evil, it was responsible for the decay of things that had died and now it wasn't here to fulfill that roll. (Let me take a moment to add that to the list of problems) Let's not forget that they then burnt the forest down because apparently fire solves everything. Okay. Enough. I have things to do and information to sort out. Please leave and come back another time. I've had enough of talking about people that solve no problems for one day. Good day and get out.